narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raion Uchiha
, |english voice=Maile Flanagan |japanese voice=Junko Takeuchi |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=May 16 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=5 |age-part2=7 |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Chūnin |classification=Sensor, Missing-nin |occupations=Missing-nin |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Swift Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Swift Release |unique traits= |ninja registration=RTL001 |academy age=5 |chunin age=6 |affiliations=Konohagakure |teams=Team Hikaru |clan=Uchiha Clan, |parents=Unknown |shippuden=No }} Raion Uchiha(うちはリュン,Uchiha Raion), acknowledged as the wunderkind of Konohagakure, is in pursuit to become the strongest shinobi to have ever lived. Born in an era of peace, Raion trains constantly believing that the peace will come to an end and because the world is painted in flaw, it will be up to him to save it. Due to the fact that Raion's parents are unknown, he was raised as a shinobi with no clan for his first five years of life, until he awakened his Sharingan and was acknowledged as an Uchiha. He was praised for being the only Uchiha in his generation to awaken the Sharingan, as well as possessing other unique traits, most of which are rare to other shinobi. At the age of eight, Raion became so dissatisfied with man-kind and their choices, he decided to discontinue his time at Konohagakure, becoming a . It is known that during the two years he was gone he had made many advancements in achieving his goal, such as, capturing several Tailed Beasts and mastering several new jutsu. Background Early life Born under unknown circumstances; the whereabouts of Raion Uchiha's father and mother are unknown, Raion was left in a box in front of the door to the Hokage's office fifty years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Raion grew up without knowing either of his birth parents, or any information regarding where he came from. It is later revealed that Raion's name came from the herself, who had named him Raion because it was the Japanese translation for lion, her favorite animal. For the beginning and vast majority of his life, he was referred to as the ninja belonging to no clan, though he took partiality to the Nara Clan, as he felt somewhat of a resemblance to them. Raion was placed in a group home, fathered by , who would go on to raise him until the age of four, when he decided that Raion no longer needed to be watched over as he was more than capable of watching over himself but was welcomed back at any point in time. At the age of four, Raion was already considered a genius, reading and deciphering scrolls, and practicing the different arts of being a shinobi. For a whole year, Raion had the chance to learn about the world on his own and, get a better understanding for why people do the things they do. During that year, Raion — with the knowledge of few jutsu — fought off sickness, and more fearsome opponents, such as the native which roamed the outskirts of Konohagakure. For most nights he resorted to building booby trap shelters, moving every other day to avoid detection by shinobi wishing to causing harm to the people of the Leaf. During one night, in order to continue moving towards Sunagakure, Raion was confronted by a tough decision; continue traveling straight and pass through Tanigakure and whatever awaits inside it or, take a longer detour traveling slightly north and risk the idea of not finding any food during his travels. Instead of following his instinct to take the detour, Raion decided to instead travel through the village where he was met by his worst nightmare. A village that had been ruled by drug lords and watched over by assassins. Raion quickly came to the conclusion that the only way for him to be able to get through the village unnoticed was by creating a distraction. He secretly entered a mansion where a woman was screaming to the top of her lungs, only to see a woman being raped by fat old man. Enraged with disgust, Raion awoke his Sharingan and forcefully removed the man off the woman and told her to run. After having beaten the man severely, Raion lit the house on fire using the fireball technique taught to him by . As the house burned, the small village gathered and put out the flames, giving Raion the time he needed to steal some food and evacuate the village. Throughout the rest of the year, Raion had many other events such as event that took place in Tanigakure throughout different locations in the shinobi world. However, to his benefit, Raion got to practice the many different cultures and ninja arts practiced in these villages. It was during his fifth birthday that Raion returned to Konohagakure and came to the conclusion that the way people today were raised was wrong and needed to change. Immediately the day after, Raion pleaded to people change their ways, but realized that there was no possible way for him to change a process that they believed to be correct, and thus, Raion came to the conclusion that it needed to be forced. In desire of the power he needed to complete his goal, Raion joined the shinobi academy, however, he kept his goal a secret and instead posed as child who one day desired to be the Hokage. Due to the fact the Raion was well beyond the level the academy expected, they decided to have Raion graduate early, although, they were concerned on how Raion would react regarding teamwork as he usually chose to be by himself and have very few friends. After graduation, Raion was given information as to wear to meet his new sensei and captain of his group. Team Hikaru The following day after graduation, Raion had prepared for a long day as he woke up and traveled to the training grounds at the crack of dawn. Making a rather flashy introduction, Hikaru Senju — Raion's new sensei and captain of Team Hikaru — and Saito Uzumaki — Raion's newly competitive teammate — immediately greet Raion and introduce themselves. Hikaru, who was posing a potent aura, then explained a set of rules and guidelines to being on his team and explained to him the benefits from being on it. Immediately after he had finished, Saito explained a mission the two had set up for him, to see if he met the requirements of being on their team. Raion was to get past Hikaru and either, continue his mission and pick up a scroll or save his teammate from drowning. The mission was to begin as soon as Saito would touch the bottom of the lake. He could only hold his breathe for four minutes and it would take ten seconds to reach the bottom of the lake for the average person. As soon as Saito touched the bottom, Raion was rushed by Hikaru at an extremely high speed. Raion who had appear to chuckle,(more coming soon.) Chunin Exams Rogue Ninja Appearance Raion is considered a tall, fair-skinned child, with hair that is chin-length and parted to frame the sides of his face. He wore a black, full-length kimono with a pattern of six red magatama around his collar. On the back of his kimono was a large, Uchiha crest to represent his clan. During his year traveling the world at the age of four, Most that know Raion personally, view him as not a very intimidating figure, although, when enters the battlefield it appears everything about him changes as most tremble after a mere glance. His eyes, usually activated in their Sharingan three tomoe state, are cold and emotionless, as they have viewed many dark tragedies. During the , he grew out his hair, similar to . Following the exams, however, Raion cut his hair to normal length, allowing it to frame his face only. He also wore a black obi tied around his waist. Personality Unlike most children his age, Raion is intuitive and hushed, demonstrating a level of maturity that his elders very much enjoy. In constant quest of pursuing his goal, he would prefer to train rather than enjoy the company of others. Although his methods forced him to grow up with little to no friends, it enabled him to think unbiasedly. Despite his anti-social personality, Raion demonstrates an authentic concern for others, as most villagers aren't as physically capable as those in earlier eras. Besides his one goal of becoming the strongest shinobi to ever live, he isn't arrogant about his own abilities or accomplishments. He simply cared about achieving his overall goal. Now at the age of ten, Raion is a rogue shinobi, who's current plan is unknown. As he travels to different countries he brands he a somewhat comedic yet harsh personality, though very often does he ever take action. Abilities Even within Konohagakure's history of potent shinobi, Raion possesses monumental talent. He rose rapidly through the ninja ranks and is highly adept in all three main ninja skill sets. During most of his battles he receives acknowledgement for possessing power that kids his age should not have. Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, claimed that Raion had the potential to become a future Hokage. Hikaru, despite being Raion's sensei, acknowledged that if Raion were to fight all out against him, he would without a doubt beat him. Although he trains hard constantly to improve his fighting capabilities, Raion would much rather not fight and would try and solve his problems in more peaceful terms. Chakra Most people believe that much like his looks, he also inherited the potent chakra of Madara Uchiha as they think he might be a distant ancestor of Raion. Despite the believed in-heritage, Raion's chakra had been described as bright and warm after having been sensed by Hikaru Senju. Though much like Madara's, it was extremely large in reserves, so large that he could fight nonstop for twelve hours before coming to exhaustion. Although he primarily relied on his Dojutsu, Raion was skilled with the three main ninja arts as well. During his confrontation with shinobi of Tanigakure while on a mission with Team Hikaru, he easily tore through dozens of opponents, killing many and dodging attacks from multiple directions. Offensively, he could strike from miles away before his opponent had a chance to notice his presence. Though Raion's chakra is still premature and is capable of enlarging, Raion is fearful that its amount won't be enough to accomplish his goal. Due to his doubts, Raion has secretly captured several tailed beast during his two years of being a rogue ninja. Keeping them hidden somewhere, Raion claims he is capable of extracting and using the beasts chakra at his disposal. Taijutsu Raion is extremely skilled in taijutsu, as he proved during his genin year, dismembering a team of multiple jonin in seconds. Under Hikaru's training after the Chunin Exams final, Raion's taijutsu drastically improved, roughly matching the skill level of a Kakashi during the the Fourth Shinobi World War. His proficiency in Swift Release allowed him to easily cut his opponents down while unnoticed when infiltrating Tanigakure. Raion's speed was even praised by Naruto, during his discrete training sessions with him, being able to dodge the Hokage's instantaneous attacks and able to land multiple blows against him. After an all out battle against Hikaru Senju, he still had enough stamina to fight battle Saito Uzumaki, before Hikaru forced Saito to cease attack. Ninjutsu Raion is considered very unique when it comes to utilizing ninjutsu. Despite stealing and mastering several thousand jutsu, he used relatively few techniques, but with them, was able to accomplish what normal shinobi needed many techniques to do. His favored technique, the Shadow Clone Technique, which he had mastered recently, was shown to prove extremely efficient as his opponents had extremely hard time depicting the difference the regular clones and the original. Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Raion has a natural affinity for Fire Release, although unlike most Uchiha, he is capable of emitting through all parts of his body without the use on any hand signs. Over time, Raion gained access to other nature types, ultimately creating a jutsu that allows his body to take form of whatever element he touches, Jaibra. Swift Release Much like everything else in his life, his ability to use Swift Release came as a surprise to Raion. During one of his first training sessions with Hikaru Senju, Hikaru had discussed the importance of the art of taijutsu. It became apparent that Raion had Swift Release capabilities as soon as Hikaru tried to perform the art on him. Much like other users, Raion can move at instantaneous speeds and strike at various angles, rendering most taijutsu and power-users useless against him. Only those who can also move at instantaneous speeds, have been able to make contact with Raion. This comes as an extreme benefit to Raion, because he is younger smaller and more fragile than most opponents, his swift release, increases his strength and even more so his speed. Genjutsu Raion's most used and favorite art in shinobi combat. Detailed description soon. Immortality Techniques Raion's main method of immortality is extremely similar to the cursed seals method Orochimaru developed. Much like Orochimaru, Raion developed a seal known as the Lion's Seal. Applying the seal simply requires hand signs prior to placing the seal and a basic touch. Each seal holds a small amount of Raion's consciousness, which allows him to share the senses of those who bear his seals. Once the seal is implemented on its host, it will immediately begin to feed itself by consuming the hosts chakra in the tiniest proportions, to the point where its unnoticeable. Much like its parent jutsu, if Raion is killed or sealed, he can be revived through one of his seals as long as there is someone capable of releasing the seal. This justu has also been seen used by Raion as a quick teleportation jutsu. After he implements the seal on his opponent, he may choose to release the seal in order to quickly get closer to his opponent. Dōjutsu Sharingan Coming Soon Intelligence Coming Soon Stats Quotes * Trivia *